zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xykeb Zraliv/My Zelda Game
Hooray! You wrote it down! 01:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) I can't believe you're actually writing down whole dungeon descriptions, That's waaaaay too much work for me. I'd have to make a map before I start planning a dungeon. So far, I like it. It starts out like most Zelda games (Forest Temple is first, Boomerang is in Forest Temple, etc.), but this is just the beginning. I love the point you made about Link losing all his items and Heart Containers. I've always wondered why Toon Link has to get a brand new Boomerang in Phantom hourglass when he has a perfectly good one from Wind Waker. I guess it makes sense for Majora's Mask, because Link gets turned into a Scrub and the Skull Kid steals all his stuff. Plus, he can't even use most of the items from OoT because he's a kid again. One thing you should do with this game is bring back a bunch of the popular characters from Twilight Princess and from Ocarina of Time. The time travel thing allows that. Personally, I'd like to see Malo and Darunia again. --MaloMart (talk) 22:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, I'm having trouble designing a boss. The basic idea is that it's a bunch of little bugs that can combine into one, giant, Gohma-like bug. The better description is on my page. The thing is, I have no idea how it should be fought. The item of that dungeon is the Iron boots, which aren't exactly offensive items. Do you have any ideas?--MaloMart (talk) 18:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I like the sarcasm. It points out bizarre things in the series, like characters who refuse to let Link pass, and Link losing all his Heart Containers from game to game. In reference to the bit with Rusl, I've always wondered why Link can't just push people out of the way when they stand in front of a pathway. I mean, it's not like Mido is particularly intimidating. Even less so with Malo and Talo (actually, I wouldn't want to mess with Malo, he'd hire a troop of Gorons to meet me in a dark alley).--MaloMart (talk) 18:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) And in Twilight Princess, you can shove Renado into the Spirit Spring. Trust me, I've done it. Did you know he's part Zora?--MaloMart (talk) 18:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Umm, I'd need to know more information before I have an opinion. After all, a bittersweet ending can be good, like the ending of Wind Waker, but a happy end can be good too. I'd like to hear some mysteries solved, but I feel like we shouldn't do Nintendo's job for them. That's why my game can pretty much fit anywhere after Twilight Princess. --MaloMart (talk) 04:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well, Navi and Tatl both were named after their functions in-game. I have no clue for Ciela. I named my fairy Ivan, because he's the polar opposite of Navi. My other names are usually just plays off the character's race (Humongoron) or another character that they're based on (Anji). This is one of the hardest things to do, coming up with these names. I wonder how Nintendo did it originally. By the way, I like the wasp idea for a boss. That sounds like it would work well for a boss fight. Also, are you doing the cliched "collect a green thing from the forest dungeon, a red one from the fire dungeon and a blue one from the water dungeon?" Well, it's old, but it's a proven technique.--MaloMart (talk) 05:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well, the green-red-blue thing works. It worked in A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, and Wind Waker, sort of. Except there was no water dungeon in Wind Waker. Clearly they couldn't work water into Wind Waker's storyline.--MaloMart (talk) 15:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, now that I think about it, the first floor of the Tower of the Gods was water-themed. Anyway, I was wondering if you could advise me on something. I want there to be three final battles with Majora: one where it possesses Ganondorf, and two on its own. For the two on its own, I want one to be a really epic battle where Majora takes the form of a dragon and Link has to use almost all of his items to defeat it. The other one I want to be a straight-out sword fight. My question is: which should come first? Do you consider the dragon or the swordfight to be a better final final boss?--MaloMart (talk) 00:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I want Majora to be a really big dragon, so it's hard for me to imagine it swordfighting. I guess I'll do the dragon fight last, and just make it really, really epic.--MaloMart (talk) 01:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Bears? Why dead bears around the boss's lair? Why not dead enemies from the dungeon? I like bears...-- 15:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, this is me, MaloMart. I'm doing this from a different computer that won't let me log in.-- 15:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! It's me, Xicera/Erica/xx_destati! So yeah I said hi! I read the in depth thing on your page, it was really cool. But I couldn't read the whole thing. A parent might come. Then I'll be in trouble. . . Everything changed and it's confusing! WEll bye! ~Xicera (I couldn't log in) boss one boss has to be a sentient ant. itll also prove the whole ants > wasp theory. Oni Link 17:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) whats your second arthropodic boss? (wind waker had three by the way counting the spider in the puppet ganon battle) Oni Link 19:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) molgera. o wait. he doesnt have any limbs does he? Oni Link 19:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) yeah what on earth is he? worms dont have heads that big. maybe he's some sort of bizae snake. Oni Link 21:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Overworld I was wondering, is the overworld of the first part of this game exactly like the overworld of Twilight Princess? I don't think that's ever been done before, because Link is always leaving to a new land in sequels. In the "past" part of the game, is the overworld like Ocarina of Time? That would actually be pretty cool, having both of those awesome worlds to explore.--MaloMart (talk) 06:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sneaky Monsters Ants